Are you afraid?
by Demonocracy
Summary: ―Te juro, Isabella Swan, que te haré gritar hasta el alma. Bueno, al menos Alice nunca mencionó que me haría en los pantalones. ¿O sí?


Disclaimer: Ni en el día más _soleado _ni en la noche más oscura los vampiros y los hombres lobo danzarían junto a mí, pues le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero este Halloween, dejarán a un lado sus vidas 'normales' y 'humanas' para atreverse a festejar el día de la magia y la oscuridad a mi lado._(Sí, esto es un disclaimer)_

* * *

><p><strong>Are you afraid?<strong>

«―Te juro, Isabella Swan, que te haré gritar hasta el alma ―sonrió, me contuve de estremecerme para no darle el placer.  
>―Bueno, tal vez no tenga alma que gritar ―bromeé, Edward frunció el ceño.<br>―No apuestes contra Alice Cullen, este Halloween será espeluznante.  
>―Oh, sí, y yo soy una oveja y tu una vaquera. Por favor.<br>― ¿Truco o trato? ―bromeó.  
>Sonreí con falsa confianza y tome su mano extendida.<br>―Tenemos un trato.»

...

Giré la manecilla del candado de mi casillero con cuidado –intentando no equivocarme de nuevo con la clave– y cuando este cedió abrí la puerta con un suspiro, no llegaría tarde a clase de gimnasia.

Y… mis esperanzas se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez en que cayeron al suelo arañas falsas y observaba con desanimo la cabeza decapitada que chorreaba sangre sobre mi ropa de gimnasia.

Un grito detrás de mi me obligó a girarme, Jessica Stanley observaba pálida y horrorizada el contenido de mi casillero, antes de tapar su boca con sus manos y correr hacia los baños.

Bueno, eso le enseñaría a no espiar por sobre de los hombros de los demás.

― ¡Demonios Bella! ¿Viste su cara? Gracias al cielo que tenía una cámara en el momento indicado ―gritó Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice, antes de echarse a reír, me mostró la cámara de video que parecía frágil entre sus manazas y repitió el video de Jessica una y otra vez.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé la cabeza decapitada por el oscuro cabello y esta emitió un grito suave, no me sorprendió.

―Toma a Carl el descabezado ―dije, Emmett sonrió mientras lo sostenía y saqué mi ensangrentada ropa de gimnasia con un suspiro.

―Bueno, al menos no necesitará Aspirinas nunca más ―bromeó.

―Ha-ha ―murmuré con sarcasmo―. Tengo que irme… voy retrasada a gimnasia.

―Uh, aterrador ―se burló de nuevo.

―Gimnasia me aterroriza más que Carl, supéralo Emmett.

―Oh, no, romperás su corazón… y de aquí a que alguien lo encuentre… ―dijo con falso horror.

Rodé los ojos y me giré despidiéndome de Emmett con una mano, realmente iba tarde a gimnasia.

Unos minutos y un ensangrentado vestuario después entré al gimnasio, algunas personas se giraron a observar mi ropa con descaro, otras… lo hicieron discretamente.

El profesor observó mi vestuario sin demasiado, interés antes de empezar a hacer sonar su silbato.

―Bueno chicos, si no atropellaron a nadie más, podemos comenzar la clase.

Mientras muchos reían, juré que me recordaría a mi misma que tenía que asesinar a Alice Cullen con mis propias manos.

Al menos esas manchas de sangre en mis manos tendrían sentido para mí.

…

Terminé mi clase favorita y me encerré en los vestidores quince minutos esperando a que todos se fueran del gimnasio, después de ponerme mi ropa normal y conservar la blusa con sangre para hacer enfadar a Alice.

Cuando estuve segura de que no habría nadie, corrí fuera del gimnasio y crucé la escuela en dirección a los estacionamientos.

Entré en mi camioneta y casi grité de felicidad, _al fin a salvo_.

Metí la llave en el contacto y giré… y mi maravillosa camioneta no se encendió.

Intenté una y otra vez, pero nada sucedió, grité liberando un poco de la tensión y el enojo que se revolvían dentro de mí.

¿Podía ser el día mejor?

Maldije en nombre de Alice Cullen y bajé del auto armada con mi libro de biología, tenía que haber algún truco aquí, lo sabía.

Decidí checar el motor esperando encontrar un cadáver o no sé qué cosas horrorosas dentro de este, con resignación abrí el cofre y encontré… nada.

Observé mi motor, que parecía haber muerto el día de hoy. Maravilloso.

Cerré la tapa con un gruñido y enterré el rostro entre mis brazos, recargándome contra la camioneta.

―Bella ―susurró alguien contra mi espalda, me estremecí y me giré, esperando encontrarme con Edward… y él no estaba.

Y lo que era endemoniadamente escalofriante es que podía ver las miles de trampas de Alice y los demás… y un simple susurro de la voz de su hermano, Edward me hacia estremecer.

Pero eso Alice no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Un extraño sonido me hizo girarme hacia los árboles, trate de distinguir algo y de pronto alguien saltó por entre ellos.

Un chico, vestido totalmente de negro y con una sierra eléctrica falsa entre las manos.

Demonios, ¿Alice no se detendría nunca?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él comenzó a caminar hacia mí con un paso lento y moviendo de forma amenazadora la sierra, esperando el momento en que gritara y me echara a correr.

Pues se iba a quedar esperando.

Ahogué un grito y caminé hacia el chico, estaba enfadada y armada con mi libro, nada me iba a detener.

― ¡Edward! ―gritó la vocecilla de Alice, ni siquiera me molesté en mirar… hasta que segundos después mis pies se levantaban del suelo y unas manos se enredaban en mi cintura, gruñí y miré a Edward con enfado, me había levantado del suelo como si fuera un costal de papas.

― ¡Suéltame, Cullen! ―ordené, no era como si él me fuera a hacer mucho caso de cualquier modo.

―No ataques a Eric, Isabella ―contestó, ¿atacar yo a Er…? ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella!

Gruñí y moví mis piernas en el aire, enfoqué a Eric frente a mí y le lancé el libro de biología.

¡Boom! Justo en la cara. Menos mal que una máscara lo cubría.

Eric se tambaleo y cayó al suelo junto con mi libro, detrás de nosotros Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reír.

― ¡Bájame! ―ordené.

―La llevaré a casa, Alice. Tú llévate su auto.

― ¿Y las llaves? ―preguntó Alice.

Edward metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y antes de comprender lo que él estaba haciendo, sola e inocentemente buscando mis llaves, el rubor llenó mi rostro denotando la vergüenza que sentía.

― ¿Edward? ―dijo Alice, con voz extrañada y no me atreví a verla por el horrendo rubor que debía estar cubriendo mi rostro.

―Están en el auto ―dijo sin sacar su mano de mi bolsillo, gruñí y comencé a revolverme para que me soltara.

―Bella… ¿Qué rayos le paso a tu blusa? ―preguntó Alice, horrorizada.

―Oh, alguien dejo a Carl el descabezado sobre ella ―espeté con sarcasmo―. Por favor, Alice, ¡Mira a Eric! ¡Detén esto, por el amor de Dios!

Alice se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra.

― ¿Te retractas, Bella?

― ¡Diablos, no!

Alice rodó los ojos antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia mi pick up.

―Entonces, disfruta tu Halloween.

Edward nos giró a ambos aún cargándome con solo un brazo.

―Claro que lo hará ―aseguró.

Poco después él me había sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su Volvo plateado, estaba muy contento mientras abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad, entonces me miró y sonrió aún más, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

―Feliz Halloween, Bella ―murmuró acercando su rostro al mío.

Lo miré como tonta segundos antes de girar mi rostro hacia otro lado, causando que su beso quedara en mi mejilla.

―Oh, por favor, me dejas sola en esta guerra y ¿crees que te besaré como si nada pasara? ―me quejé.

―No, creo que me besarás como siempre pasa.

―Ha, seguro. Tú y tus hermanos no dejan de torturarme todo el día y crees que fingiré que no estoy enfadada solo porque eres mi novio, ajá.

―Si te molesta, solo ríndete.

― ¡No! ―me negué, molesta.

―Entonces, no nos hagas sufrir a ambos por ello ―susurró, apoderándose de mis labios como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Me dejé llevar por el beso unos segundos antes de separarnos y abrir los ojos… para encontrarme con que los ojos de Edward eran rojos.

Ahogué un grito ante lo aterrador y a la vez sexy que Edward se veía antes de fruncir el ceño.

―No me das miedo, Edward ―dije.

Él sonrió, mostrándome unos colmillos falsos asomándose entre sus labios perfectos.

―No debiste decir eso.

Rodé los ojos por millonésima vez en ese día.

―Cállate y llévame a casa, ahora.

―Lo que ordene, mi señora ―sonrió, me dio un beso pequeño y se alejó.

El camino hacia mi casa fue infinitamente rápido, debido a la manía de Edward de manejar como si Charlie, mi padre y jefe de la estación de policía, estuviese persiguiéndolo.

Me despedí de Edward con la mano y esperé a que arrancara el Volvo y se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

Me giré y abrí la puerta de mi casa, entré y lo vi de nuevo, observándome desde el auto.

No, no era que estuviera comportándose como un acosador… pero ya había notado el truco.

También había cosas espantosas dentro de mi casa.

Caminé hacia la sala y deje ahí mi mochila y mis llaves… Charlie debería haber tenido el día libre, pero mi padre había decidido ayudar en la comisaria ante el desorden que el Halloween causaría.

Tenía unas horas libres antes de la fiesta de los Cullen y al menos ahora estaba a salvo en casa.

Saque mi iPod de mi mochila y caminé hacia la cocina escuchando un poco de música.

Dejé que mis caderas se movieran intentando seguir el ritmo mientras buscaba pan en la alacena y dejaba dos rebanadas sobre un plato en la encimera.

Busqué un cuchillo pequeño mientras tarareaba la canción y me dirigi al refrigerador, necesitaba jamón y tal vez queso…

Dejé los ingredientes en la mesa y me concentré en la preparación de mi sándwich.

―Take a bite of my bad girl meat, show me your teeth ―canté solo una parte del coro y sentí que alguien caminaba detrás de mí.

Me quite los audífonos, creyendo que Charlie había olvidado algo.

― ¿Papá? ―pregunté.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Si ese día no fuera exactamente Halloween, si Alice y el resto de los Cullen no estuvieran tratando de hacerme gritar de terror… probablemente me habría asustado.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Apreté el cuchillo entre mis manos y me desesperó lo mucho muy furiosa que estaba.

―Edward, esto no es gracioso ―dije, con los perfectos diálogos de una chica en una película de terror a punto de morir.

Mi iPod cayó al suelo cuando me giré de nuevo hacia el sonido de la ventana de la cocina, ¿de dónde rayos había salido un gato negro?

Ni idea, pero ahí estaba, mirando hacia dentro y rasguñando la ventana.

―Maldición ―mascullé, los audífonos se habían salido de su lugar y ahora una espeluznante canción me ponía mas de nervios.

Lo levanté del suelo y lo apagué rápidamente.

―Tomaré una mordida de tu carne, niña mala ―murmuró Edward detrás de mí.

Me sobresalté y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar.

― ¡Imbécil!

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, mostrándome con una sonrisa boba que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Negué con la cabeza y miré mi sándwich con desanimo.

―Necesitaras más que un 'lo siento' esta vez.

Levantó mi barbilla con sus helados dedos y delineo mi labio inferior con uno de ellos.

―Lo siento, Bella. El Halloween y todo esto de la apuesta dejan salir mi lado travieso ―bromeó.

―Oh, seguro ¿dejas a tu lado travieso salir y no lo haces conmigo? ―me quejé.

Una mirada de advertencia me hizo retroceder un poco, pero me armé de valor y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, sonriéndole.

―Bueno ―suspiró―, estoy contigo ahora… tal vez mi lado travieso quiera salir unos minutos.

Reí mientras Edward me levantaba del suelo y se adueñaba de mis labios.

Bueno, Halloween no era tan malo…

…

En definitiva, Halloween era malo.

Tomé otro trago de ponche de frutas con algunos globos oculares flotando y observé a los chicos de la escuela comportándose como ovejas asustadas en la casa de los Cullen.

La ironía era que la disfrazada de oveja aquí era yo.

Así que no me preocupé por ellos y me concentré en mi maravilloso vaso de ponche.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó la voz de mi amigo, Jacob, hijo de Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre.

― ¡Jacob! ―sonreí de vuelta― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él me rodeó con sus brazos y revolvió mi cabello antes de alejarse, dejé salir un 'wow' mientras miraba su pecho desnudo, debía de estar congelándose.

Jake vestía solamente un extraño pantalón de pieles con una cola colgando de su trasero y un sombrero con forma de la cabeza de un lobo además de unos collares y otras figuras hechas con pintura en su piel bronceada.

―Adivinaré, eres el hijo de un Quileute ―bromeé.

―De hecho, soy un hombre lobo Bella, pero no tengo que esperar hasta la luna llena para transformarme en un sexy lobo ―sonrió―. Lamento que te enteres hasta hoy.

―Ajá, y yo soy una oveja. Bah, bah ―sonreí de vuelta―. Al menos nuestros disfraces son asquerosamente originales.

Jacob asintió en silencio y tomó un poco de las papas fritas con sangre-salsa que había en un bol.

―Entonces, ¿cenaré oveja esta noche? ―dijo mientras lanzaba una papa en el aire y la atrapaba con la boca.

― ¿Cómo haces eso? Siempre lo intento y termino con la comida en el ojo.

―Es fácil, pequeña. Al menos para mí ―rió.

―Fanfarrón ―gruñí.

― ¡Bella! ¿Necesitas ayuda para sacar al perro? Superman está aquí para ayudarte―sonrió Emmett, levantando los brazos y flexionándolos, para mostrarme sus músculos que parecían querer destrozar el disfraz.

―Oh, ¿en serio eres Superman? Creí que solo te agradaba eso de llevar la ropa interior por fuera.

―Sabes que es así, Bella ―sonrió Rosalie, su hermosa y atemorizante novia junto a él.

Rose usaba un vestido rojo algo arriba de las rodillas, además de una capa roja cubriendo su cabeza, sonrió con sus labios igual de rojos que su vestuario al observar a Emmett con el entallado traje.

Jacob silbó.

Lo miré, extrañada.

― ¿Qué? El hecho de que sea insoportable no la hace menos… ¡Grr! ―gruñó―. Vaya coincidencia, Caperucita Roja. ¿Necesitas un lobo esta noche?

Rosalie bufó y le mostró el dedo medio, Jacob aulló.

¿Qué rayos pasaba esta noche?

―Terminemos con esto ―gruñó la voz de Alice, enfadada por haber tenido que vestirse de vaquera.

Vestía una falda café con algunos tablones y una blusa azul, además de un chaleco con diseño de piel de vaca, además de unas botas y un sombrero cafés. Su cabello rizado se asomaba debajo del sombrero.

Alice se veía adorable.

Jasper estaba tomando su mano, vestía unos jeans con un cinturón ancho, una camiseta blanca, un chaleco, un pañuelo enredado en su cuello y un abrigo café hasta las rodillas, además de un sombrero y botas.

―Ohh, Jessie y Woody ―bromeó Emmett.

― ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Realmente quieres molestarme justo ahora? ―gruñó, Alice.

―Pequeñita, es eso para lo que vivo.

―Una palabra más y haré que te tragues esos calzoncillos amarillos, hombre mono.

Emmett retrocedió, alarmado.

―Oh, vaquerita… lindas botas ―sonrió Jake.

―Calla tu enorme boca, Black, si es que quieres conservar tu cola ―gruñó Jasper, Jake lo miro igualmente amenazante.

―Y… ¿Dónde está Edward? ―pregunté tratando de entender lo que sucedía ahí.

―Aquí ―contestó susurrando en mí oído, sobresaltada me giré a verlo.

―Oh, un vampiro, que original Cullen ―se burló Jake.

Edward vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, además de un chaleco rojo y negro y una ridícula capa roja por el interior y negra por el exterior.

Entonces ¿Por qué el no lucia ridículo? Porque él era Edward sexy Cullen.

―Quería ser el único con el honor de patearte el trasero, lobo.

― ¿Patearlo o besarlo, Cullen? Porque hoy mi trasero quiere amor.

Y de ese modo, la familia Cullen estaba casi completa –claro, exceptuando al señor y la señora Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, que habían viajado unas semanas a Italia, a visitar a unos amigos–, los tres chicos: Emmett, Jasper y Edward y las dos chicas: Alice y Rosalie.

Los Cullen habían llegado a Forks poco tiempo antes que yo y… después de unos cuantos eventos extraños, nos habíamos hecho amigos.

Y… después de superar los traumas de las primeras impresiones, los Cullen te parecían menos atemorizantes y más divertidos y… en el caso de Emmett más tontos.

Y estaba ahí, dentro de un vestido blanco y esponjoso con unas orejas falsas de oveja sobre mi cabeza mientras todos ellos tenían disfraces geniales a pesar de que a Alice no le agradaba el suyo.

Bebí un poco de ponche con resignación.

―Oh, qué bien hueles, Bella ―dijo Alice de pronto.

Edward gruñó.

―¿A barbacoa? ―preguntó Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño.

―¡Eso es cruel! ―me quejé.

―Como sea, secuestraré a la ovejita antes de que Alice lo haga por mi ―sonrió Edward, llevándome por entre la gente hacia el segundo piso.

―Así que… un vampiro, ¿uh? ―sonreí.

―Sí, soy un vampiro. Nací en 1901 y me transformaron en 1918. 17 años eternos. No es tan divertido como suena.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―dije de pronto, Edward enfocó una mirada extraña en mi rostro― ¡Besé a un anciano!

Él sonrió y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

―No soy tan anciano.

―Bueno, al menos eres más sexy que mi abuelo ―sonreí y besé sus labios un segundo.

―Oveja traviesa, ¿Acaso quieres ser la cena de esta noche de este vampiro?

―Claro, como si este vampiro mojigato fuera a aceptar ―bromeé.

―Quien sabe, tal vez si cree que es capaz de no beber toda tu sangre esta noche…

Fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Por qué toda? ¿No podría ser sólo un poco?

―Nunca estas completamente satisfecho.

―Bueno, tal vez debería arriesgarme ―le guiñé el ojo.

―Tal vez no ―sonrió, besándome de nuevo.

…

―Necesitamos un cráneo de Jack el esqueleto, el corazón de Cupido, los ojos de Violet, la mano de Ethan, el cabello de Catherine, el pie de…

―Cállate Jake, lo entendí.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de un juego de 'busquen a los huesudos' o algo así, Alice había escondido cosas en toda la mansión de los Cullen y a los que habían aceptado el reto, los había ligado a una pareja y los había mandado a buscar asquerosas partes de un cadáver falso.

― ¿Calabozos? ¿Ataúdes y fosos? ―preguntó Jacob, observando el panteón falso en el patio de los Cullen con asombro.

―Alice… no se detiene ―murmuré mirando a Jake.

―Quieres decir que está loca.

―No, y cállate. Si no encontramos ese cráneo falso perderemos, así que mueve tu peludo trasero, Jake.

―Oh, vamos Bella, sabes que amas mi trasero.

Reí y caminamos unos minutos en silencio, mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar el cráneo del que Alice hablaba.

― ¿En verdad los Cullen no lograron asustarte? ―preguntó Jake.

Y… Jake también sabia acerca de la apuesta. ¿Cómo se enteró? Yo no tenia ni la menor idea. Incluso me parecía extraño que mi mejor amigo estuviera aquí, en casa de la familia de mi novio a pesar de que parecían odiarse mutuamente.

―No, y hicieron hasta lo imposible…

―Bueno, tal vez no hicieron todo lo posible ―murmuró.

― ¿Qué?

―Bella, te dije la verdad esta tarde. Soy un hombre lobo.

―Sí, bueno Jacob, yo te mentí porque no soy una oveja, solo soy una Bella.

―Tonta Bella ―dijo Jacob suavemente, me estremecí.

―Ah, de acuerdo. Eres un hombre lobo. Hoy hay luna llena. ¿Por qué aun no explotas?

―Te dije que no me pasa nada con la luna llena, y tampoco me hacen nada las balas de plata, en serio. Cullen ya me disparó unas cuantas veces.

Sacudí la cabeza, no me podía dejar engañar por nadie, ni siquiera por Jacob.

― ¿No me crees, uh? ―sonrió― ¿Quieres verme en acción?

Asentí lentamente.

Jacob hecho la cabeza hacia atrás rió mientras caminaba en reversa.

―Chica valiente ―me guiño un ojo y se giró dándome la espalda, antes de echarse a correr y saltar…

…explotando en pedazos y cayendo en el suelo como una bola de pelos oscuros y brillantes a la luz de la luna.

Gemí.

― ¡Maldición, Alice! ¿No tienes límites? ―le grité al cielo.

El enorme perro se acercó a mí y mientras más cerca estaba más grande se volvía.

―Gran disfraz, Jake, ¿Cuál es el truco?

El lobo gigantesco sonrió, acercando su hocico hacia mi mano.

La levanté y la pase por su cabeza, luego moviéndola hacia su lomo y enterrándola en el pelo de ahí.

Una lengua pasó por mi mejilla y dejó un rastro mojada en ella, retrocedí un poco.

― ¡Ew, asqueroso! ―lo regañé, él rió un poco antes de tirarme al suelo y echarse sobre mí, jugando.

― ¡Perro malo! ―bromeé… segundos antes de sentirlo restregándose contra mi pierna.

Lo miré, horrorizada en verdad, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Un instante el lobo estaba sobre mí, segundos después estaba unos metros lejos… y alguien gruñía frente a mí, Edward estaba agazapado en una pose amenazadora y mostrando los dientes.

Jacob, el lobo, era la amenaza.

Él me defendía mostrando sus colmillos.

Un vampiro. _Un vampiro._

Un lobo y un vampiro. Y Emmett también podría ser Superman, ¿Quién estaba seguro?

Edward se giró a verme con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia.

Mi estomago se retorció, estaba aterrorizada.

Un parpadeó después, casi todos los Cullen estaban junto a Edward, mirándome con preocupación.

Bueno… los Cullen lo habían logrado.

―Edward… ―murmuró Jasper y mi novio el vampiro le gruñó en respuesta.

―Se va a desmayar ―aseguró Alice, dando saltitos nerviosos, Rosalie se agazapó de pronto en dirección a Jacob y Jake… ¿ladró una risa? Emmett comenzó a reírse, eso era lo único normal de esto.

―Edward ―murmuré.

Edward sonrió, amenazadoramente.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó.

¡Al diablo con la apuesta!

Entre abrí los labios, lista para gritar y entonces… me desmayé.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, bueno, solo escribí esto para desearles un ¡Feliz Halloween! y probablemente también para sacarlo de mi mente y que me deje dormir tranquila.<strong>

**¡Que tengan unas fiestas espeluznantes!**


End file.
